Winter
by Arysd
Summary: "I had always loved winter. It was beautiful and magical. But in comparison with the new journeys I had awaiting me, I loved other things more." Contestshipping.


Hi guys, here's some winter fluff!  
Enjoy! (: And happy holidays!

* * *

My nose crinkled, it suddenly felt wet. The breath exiting my body was creating puffs of smoke. I couldn't see my cheeks but I bet they were red and rosy. They felt warm anyways, even though the rest of me was chilled. I loved winter. Which would explain why I was standing outside, watching the snow fall down, admiring the bright Christmas lights that decorated the houses all down the street.

I knew the quiet peaceful moment wasn't going to last forever though. But I enjoyed it while I could. A smile slipped from my mouth. I always loved winter. It was just so... what was the word? Beautiful. Magical. Either could work. You also couldn't forget the yummy food, presents and Christmas movies. Rudolph the red nosed Stantler was always one of my favorites. But more than all that I loved the time spent with my friends and family.

The last few years I was out traveling and competing in contests, making more than a couple holiday seasons lonlier than I would have liked. A noise down by my feet startled me. Skitty. She loved winter too, the lights and falling snowflakes amused her. As lonely as some days traveling were, of course my Pokemon always kept me company.

"May, what are you doing out here? You know you're going to catch a cold."

A man's voice interrupted my thoughts. A voice that used to irritate me and push every button I had. But now it was a voice I had grown to love, a voice I was lucky enough to hear everyday.

"I don't know that I will, and neither do you so there!" I couldn't help but stick my tongue out.

He snickered. "Sassy. Don't worry I'll take care of you when you're laying in bed sneezing and dying of a fever."

I rolled my eyes. "You're so dramatic Drew."

"You love me anyways."

I pretended to think about it. "Hmm... that I do."

I smiled as his hair started collecting the little snowflakes. It was really amazing how far we had come. We started as rivals, always bickering and I was convinced he had some sort of weird thing for my Beautifly. After I separated from Ash and Brock and we went to Johto, where neither of us had won the Grand Festival. But we had gotten closer and ended up traveling together after that. It wasn't for a few more years, until I was almost seventeen when things got more serious and we became a thing. The change was extremely weird and different, but it was perfect. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. He was my best friend.

"What are you thinking about?"

Smiling at him I replied, "Us."

After the year of us getting together Drew won the Grand Festival here in Hoenn. Then the year following I won the one in Sinnoh. We still compete in contests but since we both accomplished what we set out to do, we bought a house and settled down in Slateport City. At age twenty we get to travel, do what we love, and still have a home to come back to. Together. We even had our friend and rival, Harley, as a neighbor. He always showed up unexpectedly and uninvited, but I think we've both gotten use to it.

"Are they good thoughts?" Drew smirked.

"Always."

Skitty ran in circles around a tree. I laughed and Drew joined in with his quiet chuckle.

He held out his hand. "Well if you're not going to go inside then let's go for a little walk. There's something I want to show you."

I raised an eyebrow but I didn't hesitate to grab his hand. It was so gentle and warm placed in mine, it was really the perfect fit. We started walking down the sidewalk, Skitty followed us. I could be a bit clumsy and Skitty could be a bit careless with where she ran, so I had to be careful not to trip over her.

The walk was unusually quiet. Drew isn't exactly the chatty type, I usually take care of that for the both of us. But there was something too peaceful about the quiet floating between us. I didn't want to break it. All you could hear was our feet hitting the lightly snow dusted sidewalk and the hushed howls of the wind.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?" I asked confused and slightly startled, not expecting the break in silence.

He just rolled his eyes at me. "Just do it."

I pouted but did it anyways. I even put my hands over my eyes for good measure. Drew wrapped one arm around my waist and guided me forward. We walked a little bit, made a right turn, walked a little more and then we stopped. I felt his grip on my waist tighten.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

So I did. And I was in awe. We were at Slateport Park which was built just a couple years ago. On a normal day there were dozens of trees, a small play ground, benches and a water fountain. Tonight all of that was illuminated with Christmas lights and it was truly beautiful. I was at a lost for words for a good few minutes but I eventually found my voice.

"D-Drew this is so beautiful! I didn't know the park was decorated for Christmas. I mean it wasn't last year."

"I know. I made some calls."

Now I was completely at a lost for words. "You did this?!" He looked proud of himself and I couldn't help but admire how the lights made his eyes and hair shine. "Why would you do all this?"

He didn't answer. Instead he took my hand again. "Come on, there's one more thing I want to show you."

The peaceful silence hung over us again, but this time it was because I was too busy spinning my head in every direction looking at all the lights. Some were white, some were multicolored, and it was just all too breathtaking.

Finally we stood in front of a tree. But it wasn't any tree, it was the tallest tree in the entire park. It's branches hung low, but were large and full of pine needles. Not to mention this tree just seemed to be the most beautiful with how brightly it shined.

"This is beautiful. Thank you for doing this and showing me it."

I expected Drew to have a cocky remark but instead he laughed. "This wasn't what I wanted to show you. Look up silly."

A silver ornament covered in sapphire blue glitter hung from one of the tree's branches. I reached up and pulled it down. I didn't think this could get any more confusing until the green headed man next to me spoke again.

"Well aren't you going to open it?"

It opens? The curiosity in me was starting to grow all too high so after one more nudge from my boyfriend I finally opened it.

It was a ring. A beautiful diamond ring. It wasn't anything too big, just a simple diamond with smaller diamonds surrounding it and running down the band. From the side of the band you could see roses engraved just under where the diamond sat. Not to mention how amazingly the ring glimmered in the lights. Before any words could come out or my thoughts could even catch up with me Drew took it from my hands.

"You know I'm not always good with my words, it took me how long just to give you a rose and not say it was for your Pokemon." He laughed nervously. "Do you remember when I asked you to be with me? This is kind of like that. But I want it to be more permanent. I want it to be for as long as time allows us. I just need you to say that you want that too."

Tears welled up in my eyes and I could only nod. It's true Drew wasn't the type to make a big speech and get overly sappy. But he always chose his words carefully and put thought behind them.

I don't think either of us realized how big we had smiled. I just know he slipped the ring on my left ring finger, picked me up and kissed me. I could be a glutton, a girly girl, maybe even a bit of a tomboy at times. I think every girl had those different sides to themselves. But every girl kind of wants a fairytale moment sometime in their life, and I was just lucky enough to have mine. I knew it wouldn't always be like a fairytale, but I wouldn't want it to be. I just wanted it to be us, not some prince and a princess living easily with no cares in the world.

On the walk home I couldn't help but admire the ring. But maybe I had been better off watching where I was going as I had tripped over Skitty. My new fiance caught me before I could hit the ground.

"Geeze May, I thought you had already fell for me."

I had always loved winter. It was beautiful and magical. But in comparison with the new journeys I had awaiting me, I loved other things more.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I'll always be a Contestshipper though I haven't been involved in the fandom or anything in far too long. Any out of characterness will be caused by that haha.  
But if you're still with me after all this time then thank you and you guys are the best!


End file.
